These Flowers
by Lady Keely
Summary: Best friends doesn't always cut it. In more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story… ever. So I'm a pretty inexperienced… I know it is rather choppy. I know this chapter is short. Tell me what you think, or if I need to completely rework it. Read on!

Chapter One: The Meeting

"Bloody hell, bloody hell, damn muggle clocks,' thought Lily Evans as she leaped out of bed. The clock, glowing red numbers reading 10:40, was given a look of venom. It hadn't gone off that morning, leaving the redheaded witch late for her train.

Muttering, she grabbed her willow wand and magicked herself into a casual red dress. With a quick swish and flick, her now weightless trunk floated in front of her as she flew down the stairs.

Her parents were sitting in their kitchen, sipping coffee unconcernedly.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have missed the train! And now I'm late, and I can't find that blasted Head Girl Badge, and Dumbledore's going to hate me..." Lily trailed off, searching beneath piles of papers, before looking at the trash bin, a suspicious look on her face. "You don't think Petunia would have thrown it away do you? Sneaky little…"

Her mother look tired. Raising her eyebrows, she pointed to the middle of the table, where a gleaming badge read Head Girl.

"Petunia wouldn't have thrown it away." Lily snorted, pinning the badge to her chest. "And I tried to wake you. You threw a book at me. And your not going to be late if you leave now."

Oh. Well, that explained it. Oops.

"Sorry Mom… I didn't know. But you're right, I should probably leave, though not without some coffee," Lily stated, pouring a steaming mug. "Can't be tired on my last first day."

She hugged her parents goodbye, along with a promise to write weekly, and apparated to King's Cross. The station was busy, overflowing with muggles who looked at her strangely as she pulled her trunk to 9 ¾. Checking to make sure no one was looking at her, she casually leant against the wall, and faded into it, before appearing on the other side. Appearing on the other side, Lily was relieved to see students were still milling around, first years crying and older students hugging friends. Her friend Agnes waved her over, but Lily pointed to her badge and signaled that she had to go. Agnes nodded, and Lily walked towards the gleaming red train.

Stepping onto the train, trunk in tow, Lily looked down the narrow hallway, until she saw a compartment labeled "Head Boy and Girl." Sliding it open, she immediately perched on the seat, crossed her legs Indian style, and finished her coffee.

It occurred to her that the Head Boy was taking his dear sweet time. He was already ten minutes late. She didn't mind, necessarily. It was nice to have her own compartment, or would be until some arrogant little prat strutted in. All the prefects seemed to be elitist bastards, overly concerned with school and immersed in their own ego. She hated them.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice that a tall, dark-haired boy walked in.

"And you are…?" He said arrogantly, looking at her.

Lily's face snapped up, and hazel eyes met green. She looked at him for a minute, a blank expression on her face, before realization hit, and she started laughing. Uncontrollably. Embarrassingly. She tried to turn her laugh into a cough, so it would be less obvious that she was laughing at him. Bloody hell, she was choking. 'Calm down, calm down,' she repeated in her head, as her laughs started to subside.

The boy she recognized as James Potter simply looked at her, his face displaying his annoyance at her outburst.

Having finally gotten a hold of herself, Lily began to speak. "Sorry, I had a... erm… a tickle. A tickly feeling. In my throat. And I'm Lily, a Gryffindor. " She began to whistle, glancing outside the window. An awkward silence ensued.

There was no need to ask him who he was. She already knew, as did the rest of the wizarding world. A descendent of Godric Gryffindor, he was essentially royalty, a fact he knew, and exploited. She disliked him. He always threw parties, which the prefects (read: Lily) then cleaned up, he was never serious, and he had heartlessly shagged nearly every girl in seventh year. He was everything she hated about the male species.

James, of course, wouldn't know about her hatred, or her. She was a self-described outcast, preferring to paint or listen to music, then cheer for him at Quidditch matches. Her best friend Agnes and her would rather sneak out to go to concerts and smoke. Or be silly and dance like lunatics around Hogwarts.

"So," James began, "should we start our first prefect meeting? I have a few ideas about what to say." He looked over to the pretty girl, sure of her approval.

She snapped. Damn her quick temper.

"You know what to say? You are going to give instructions to the prefects? You have never been a prefect, don't deserve this position, and know nothing about jour job." Lily paused. She may have been too harsh. But then, she was ok with burning bridges.

She stood up, set down her empty mug of coffee, and walked to the prefect compartment. After briefly addressing the prefects, she turned to go.

"Lily? What about the Head Boy?" a blonde Alyssa Abbott inquired. The group quieted, eager to find out who their other leader would be. Her answer was unnecessary. At that moment, Potter marched in, clearly annoyed.

"I'm the Head Boy. My name is James Potter. I realize that I was never a prefect, but I spent enough time avoiding you that I know your duties." He grinned, and Lily rolled her eyes as a few fifth year Hufflepuffs practically swooned. "I'm sure Lily," he practically spat her name, "has told you everything you need to know. You are dismissed."

As the students cleared out, she became aware he was staring her down. Oh, he wanted to chitchat. This was going to be painful. Ok, time to hide shy Lily and be the bitch she knew she could be. Narrowing her bright green eyes, she looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Reasoning behind the irrational hatred?"

"Unimportant. Reason you got the badge?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Lily snorted. Turning, she swept out of the compartment.

Or would have, if there hadn't been a table. Tripping over it, she silently cursed all tables. And Potter, as she heard laughter behind her.

Damn. She would have to work on her exits.

Not up to another confrontation with Potter, she decided it was time to find Agnes. She found her near the middle of the train, engrossed in reading a magazine.

"Muggle or Magical?" Lily enquired, leaning against the doorway.

"Magical. Not that you would understand. Honestly. I don't know how you can stand Braybur and Byrod. Disgsuting, it is."

"Bradbury and Byron. Good God. Better classics than," Lily glanced at the magazine, "Enchantress? Dear Merlin, is that a beauty magazine?"

"Don't look so alarmed, Lily dear, I'm reading it for the story on Wendolyn Ghadfir. She's running for Minister of Magic."

"Oh. I thought I'd lost you to the dark side of the room."

"You could never."

The dark side of their dorm room included three girls they referred to as the Medusas. They were rather stuck up purebloods. The war had led to a clear distinction between the groups, and Lily had been exiled from the group in fourth year. It was then that Agnes befriended her, and they were close ever since.

Flinging herself into a chair, Lily sighed. "That's good. Otherwise I would have to keep the crack mix all to myself."

The other girl laughed as Lily pulled out a bag of the girls' favorite food. As the train moved, the two girls munched and giggled, catching up on each other's summer and talking excitedly about plans for the upcoming year.

crack mix is puppychow, or that addictive substance composed of chocolate, peanut butter, powdered sugar, and chex mix.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 – The Feast

Lily always managed to forget just how annoying Peeves was… and then she would return. She thought wistfully of those few precious moments as a first year when she found him mildly entertaining, as she watched Agnes chase the retreating poltergeist. She was drenched. Peeves had dropped pails of water on them. Not only was she wet, but the pail was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"Siccus!" Lily muttered, magically drying her clothes.

She was hungry. And annoyed as she was at Peeves, she just wanted some treacle tart. And pasta. And maybe some pumpkin juice. Her stomach let out an angry growl.

And where was Ag… oh, she thought, as she saw her best friend grinding her teeth in anger, her shoes making squishy shoes as she marched towards Lily. She looked rather cross.

"So then he started cackling! CACKLING!? So I…" Lily immediately drifted off, as Agnes' rants were always rather long. They'd probably missed the sorting. Dumbledore was probably making his speech about now, which meant dinner would start any time. She wished she had a watch.

"AND THEN HE WENT THROUGH THE WALL!"

Lily decided it was time to intervene.

"Agnes! Food! Lots of it. On tables. And cute boys, who will be eating it!' Lily said in her best persuasive voice. Agnes cocked her head to the side.

"Oh. Well then." Agnes turned, "Aren't you coming?"

--

As they opened the doors to the Great Hall, people were (thankfully) still eating.

The aroma was intoxicating as Lily found herself drifting over to the nearest open spot, where she plopped down and hastily began spooning potatoes onto her plate. From the animal-like sounds next to her, she gathered that Agnes had joined her. Both were too busy stuffing their mouths to even bother looking up.

That was, until Lily heard a familiar voice.

"It's going to be awful. She's terrible. How can Dumbledore possibly expect me to work with her?"

Lily looked up, gazing down the table where the Marauders were sitting. James looked rather pitiful, and Lily would have felt sorry for him, if he hadn't just insulted her. Instead, her eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to take this. 'Yes, he was James Potter, and therefore a Hogwarts god,' thought Lily, 'but I am Lily Evans, the… erm… damn it all…'

Well, she was going to exact revenge, of course. Obviously. She just had to think of something. Anything, really. But not obvious enough that he could prove it was her… suddenly grinning. Lily pointed her wand under the table, whispered a quick "ligo lacesso," and turned to Agnes, innocently starting a conversation on their plans for the weekend.

Twenty minutes later, dinner was starting to die down, and Dumbledore stood up to give his closing remarks. Waving goodnight to Agnes, Lily stood up and walked to Dumbledore. It was common knowledge that head students got their own rooms, and rumor had it that they were amazing. Behind her, she heard a shuffle, followed by a dull thud and a groan. She couldn't help but smile contentedly as she turned and saw Potter. He had completely face planted into the stone floor, his shoelaces tied together. His mates surrounded him laughing, but raising his head, his eyes instantly sought Lily's. He glowered, his hazel eyes blazing. Lily couldn't help but let a small giggle escape. Revenge was so sweet.

Sitting up, Potter furiously redid his shoelaces, before standing up to join Dumbledore and Lily, face slightly flushed.

"Mr. Potter, it seems you have some trouble with your laces," Dumbledore remarked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I realize, sir," Potter replied, obviously wishing to drop the subject.

Dumbledore took the hint.

--

An awkward silence ensued as the three made there way to the west end of the castle. At last, they came to a painting of a pretty young woman.

"Password?" She enquired, a slight smile on her lips.

"Audaces fortuna iuvat," Dumbledore quoted somberly, and with a nod took his leave.

The door swung open, and the two head students eagerly climbed in.

Lily let out a delighted gasp. A large red and gold room, furnished with a burning fireplace, an extensive library, and fluffy-looking couches led out to a balcony overlooking the lake, which sparkled under the full moon. It was official. She was never leaving this room.

With a smile, Lily turned to check out her bedroom. A door labeled Head Girl was to her left – she turned the knob and entered. The lights immediately came on in the royal blue room. Decorated elegantly, the room contained everything necessary for her happiness. A large canopy bed was in the middle the room, and a small desk to the side, but this was not what made Lily so happy. In the far corner of the room was a record player and a few shelves of records. Lily practically flew across the room. Skimming through the records, she smiled. Rolling Stones, the Who, Simon and Garfunkel… she was set.

Leaving the room, she headed to a small kitchenette area, where a plate of cookies was set out. Munching on one, she flopped into the couch and watched the fire contentedly.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she vaguely hoped Potter would sit down near her. Not too close, mind you. He was a right bastard, but Lily didn't want to be on his bad side all year. Especially since she had already embarrassed him. She didn't want to have to worry about frogs or anything in her bed.

"Potter, we should probably –," she was cut off.

"Not now Evans. I'm late."

Late? It was the first night back, how cold he possibly be late for anything? Nothing was going on. This was what happened when she tried to be a nice person. She stood up. She needed another cookie.

"I'm sorry," she bit out, "I didn't realize you were too busy for head duties. I knew appointing you was a mistake, Dumbledore has obviously…"

She stopped. He was crawling out the portrait, the portrait closing behind him.

She hoped it would hit him on his way out.

--

Audaces fortuna iuvat is Latin for "fortune favors the brave"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 - Brother's Lounge

The beautiful thing about being a seventh year, Lily mused, was that she actually had free periods

The beautiful thing about being a seventh year, Lily mused, was that she actually had free periods. She used to be crazy studious, intent on proving that a Muggleborn could rise to the top. Having already proved herself, she was simply taking the necessary classes she would need to work in the Department of Mysteries. Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Ancient Runes were all she needed. Which meant she had more time than ever. Mainly to go to the kitchens and eat strawberry cupcakes.

Humming softly, she tickled the cute little pear. With a soft giggle, the portrait swung open. She was quickly spotted by a house elf, and after giving her order, went to find somewhere to sit. Plopping down at the lone table, she pulled out a cigarette, and with a flick of her lighter, took a long drag. It was a good day. She had two long hours before her next class, and it was a beautiful day, and _who was that boy opening the door_? She and Agnes were the only ones who knew about the kitchens. She blew smoke out in annoyance. Which was, frankly, a little embarrassing when the boy looked over and grinned. Sirius bloody Black. Sweet Merlin. Maybe he would just get his food and leave her alone, she thought hopefully, flicking her ash.

No such luck. She should've knocked on wood, Lily thought ruefully, as the boy sat down across her and smirked.

"Evans. Smoking kills."

Oh. So he was her mother, then?

"I know," she replied, taking another drag. After a pause, she held it out. He raised an eyebrow, and reached for the cigarette, smoothly inhaling. His eyes coolly appraised her, but he said nothing, handing it back to her.

The silence was killing her. What was that song? "Silence like a cancer grows." This was her life. She shifted in her seat and fought the nervous urge to whistle, instead focusing on the strawberry cupcakes in front of her. She would feel uncomfortable stuffing her face with him looking at her like that. And they had such pretty red sprinkles. She took a last drag, before stubbing out the cigarette on her plate.

She glanced a look at him. He appeared amused at her obvious discomfort, his hair falling elegantly across his forehead. She hated him.

"What?" She bit out.

"Observing."

"And what have you discovered?" She enquired, half curious.

"I make you nervous." He smirked.

Damn. Damn him and his deductive reasoning. She looked at him now, wanting to make an observation about him as well. She scanned his chiseled face, noticing for the first time that he had a rather large cut across his jawbone. It looked fresh. Lily softened.

Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "What happened to your face?"

Sirius visibly stiffened.

"You don't want to know."

Lily shrugged. He was right. It probably involved pranking adorable little first years.

"Let me fix it. I used to assist Madam Fretwell, when I wanted to be a Healer."

Sirius gave no reply, simply looking at her with an unreadable expression.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Lily rose to her feet and walked over to him. She gingerly touched the cut, trying to think of the correct spell. Whispering softly, she pointed her wand at Sirius' handsome face, and a warm blue light trickled out. It was healed.

"Thanks Evans," Sirius said, the first act of kindness she had seen from him.

A small smile graced her face as she looked down, his grey eyes locked on hers.

For the first time, she realized why he was such a heartbreaker.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Lily avoided the marauders. James was an arsehole, Sirius was confusing, and she hadn't even _met_ the other two yet. No. She was staying away. They were dangerous.

As part of her plan, she avoided her oh-so-lovely head rooms in favor of the common room, only going back late at night to sleep.

By the end of the week, she was exhausted. And, therefore, ready to have some fun. Newly of age in the wizarding world, Agnes and her planned to sneak out to Hogsmeade. Which explained Agnes' current insane behavior.

"Blue? Red? Turquoise with a hint of yellow? Thoughts?" Agnes questioned, throwing dresses onto her bed as she rummaged through her trunk.

"Err… no. Not really. And, frankly, not caring," Lily said, sniffing a dress suspiciously before shrugging it over her head. Slipping on a pair of heels, Lily stood up.

"Ready?" she enquired brightly.

Agnes glowered. "We can't all get ready in three minutes, Lilikins."

* * *

The party at The Brother's Lounge was out of control. Grabbing their coke and rums, Lily made her way to Agnes, handing her a drink.

They surveyed the scene.

"Best options?"

"Beard boy by the door, blazer boy at three o'clock, and… well, that's pretty much it. Bad night," Agnes added, scrunching her nose as an old man gave her a suggestive wink.

Lily let a laugh. When she received a fierce glare, she put in her thoughts.

"Ok, then you take beard boy, and I'll get blazer boy. Meet you on the dance floor in five?"

After a quick nod, the girls split up, and Lily felt herself moving towards an attractive boy. Her heart was beating a little fast, but she was otherwise calm. She was always more comfortable around strangers than she was around people she knew. After a little short talk from blazer boy, whose real name she didn't bother to discover, she was led to the dance floor. Feeling free, a result of her drink and the boy's hands on her, she lost herself in the music. And with a significant smile from Agnes, she knew her friend was doing just as well.

Hours later, the two girls were still with their original partners. The group of four sat in a secluded table, laughing hysterically for a reason Lily couldn't quite remember. Not that it mattered. She leaned further into blazer boy's shoulder, smiling to herself at how her double vision made Agnes and beard boy, Dave, seem to merge into the same person. She was about to voice how extraordinarily funny this was, when blazer boy whispered into her ear. She couldn't quite understand him. Did he want to dance again? Or get another drink? She didn't care.

"Alright," she whispered with a smile.

He got up, stumbling a bit and trying to help Lily, who could hardly hold her head up. They were walking, Lily knew, though where? Where were they going? Lily smelled rain. Ahh. They were outside. To smoke? She desperately wanted a cigarette. He leaned down to her, pressing his lips to hers. Not that she could feel it. Her lips were all numb. She decided it didn't matter, and responded, giving in to the moment. He pushed her gently backwards, and Lily felt rough brick along her open back. As minutes passed, Lily became increasingly annoyed. He was being a little grabby. And she didn't even know his name. This was suddenly important. She tried to pull away. He pulled her closer. She tried again, thinking that he obviously didn't understand her wishes. He was drunk, too, after all. No go. Lily was a little panicked. What was she supposed to do? Tears escaped her eyes, running down her face and throat. No, no, no. This wasn't going to happen to her. No. She would fight. Yes. She tried a few feeble attempts. The fact that she couldn't really stand on her own wasn't helping. She was trapped. The boy pulled down her thong.

As she lifted her tear stained eyes upward in a last ditch prayer to the muggle God she had been raised to believe in, she felt blazer boy release her. She fell in a small heap. She heard screaming, and yelling. It sounded painful. She opened her eyes. There were flashes of light. And Agnes. Her face. It looked concerned.

"Thank God," she whispered, before blacking out.

* * *

Bloody hell. Her head hurt. Rolling over, she made to get out of bed. And promptly fell. Standing up, Lily made her way to the kitchen. She needed a bleeding cuppa coffee. And a really good hangover potion. Downing the dreaded stuff as quickly as possible, she shuddered.

Hearing footsteps, she glanced up. Of course. It was poo-poo boy, as she had taken to calling him in her head. His voice registered no emotion.

"Are you feeling better this morning? Because you look like hell."

Ohh. She looked down, embarrassed to be caught in her pj's and clearly hung-over. But what she saw were cuts. And bruises. What the hell had she done last night? Well, she wasn't about to ask Potter. She looked up, suddenly cold.

"I don't want to know."


End file.
